1. Field of the Invention
A pubic catheter apparatus for storing a urinary catheter and facilitating drawing fluid from a human bladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such pubic catheter apparatuses are particularly useful to patients having a physical lifestyle who experience leakage and unwanted odor. Such an apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 8,974,438 to Hong et al., wherein the apparatus includes a sanitation unit for impermeably sealing a fluid outlet of a urinary catheter from the environment when the fluid outlet is disposed in the sanitation chamber.